Por mi orgullo
by Yesenia-yese91
Summary: No se como paso todo de tenerte odio a amarte como te amo pero de algo estoy seguro tengo algo que proteger este es mi primer one-shot espero les guste


Por mi Orgullo

Te conoci hace mucho tiempo cuando buscaba la preciada espada de mi padre Cuando Te Vi Por Primera Vez Pense Que Eras Una Insignificante Humana Pero Cuando Sacaste La espada Del pedestal Sin Ser Repelida Cuando Inuyasha Ni yo Siendo. El. Demonio. Mas. Poderoso. De la era. Feudal. Lo logro. Supe que. Eras una Humana. Peculiar. Pero. Mi enorme. Orgullo. Bloqueo por completo ese pensamiento Obligandome a liquidarte con mi veneno creyendote muerta retome mi pelea con el maldito hanyou cuando de pronto saliste de los escombros y le diste la espada al imbecil ese y como la espada reacciono cuando el dijo que te protegeria tambien recuerdo nuestros de mas encuentros y en todos ellos trataba de asesinarte pero con forme el el tiempo pasaba yo te observaba,cada lucha tus intentos de proteger al inutil de inuyasha tú sufrimiento por la decicion del hanyou por esa sacerdotisa de barro,tu tristeza cuando Inuyasha se iba tras esa sacerdotisa o como olvidar esos enojos cuando el imbescil de Inuyasha te hacia enojar y lo divertido cuando te desquitabas mandandolo al piso con ese hechizopero lo que mas me gustaba de ti era esa hermosa y calida sonrisa que le brindabas a todos incluyendome a mi el dia que te salve de morir a manos de ese tal mukotsu pero mi orgullo se negaba a aceptarlo diciendome que eras una simple humana que tu vida es un suspiro mio y que eras tan debil y fragil que no durarias nada mientras yo podia vivir largos,largos siglos mientras tu unos de la batalla contra naraku no supe nada de ti desaparesiste por tres años lo sabia por rin que simpre hablaba de ti diciendome que te extrañabapero yo no decia nada solo un simple uhmm y era todo y me iba pero la tentacion de ir al pozo no me dejaba pero mi orgullo lo mantenia a raya obligandome a pasar de largo,hasta que un dia de la nada apareciste pero para darte cuenta que las cosas no eran como tu te las imaginabas ya que la perla no solo te mando a tu epoca sino que le devolvio la vida a esa sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo,recuerdo como con el corazon partido como lo tenias le deseaste toda la felicidad a esos dos y te fuiste al goshinboku a llorar y fue ahi donde te percataste de mi presencia y te lanzaste a mis brazos a llorar hasta que te diste cuenta de quien era yo y te alejaste mirandome con miedo y dandote la vuelta para corre te tome del brazo y volteaste y yo te mire con una mirada que nunca le habia dado a nadie pero mi orgullo me decia que no debia que no podia ser igual que mi padre que no podia enamorarme de una humana y fue ahi que lo comprendi yo te amaba y mi orgullo iba hacer que te perdiera y no lo iba a permitir asi que te jale asia a mi y te abraze yo te senti temblar y me preguntaste "porque haces esto sesshomaru"y entonces acercandome a tu oido te dije"por que te AMO kagome"levantando tu rosro con mis garras te bese pero por un momento pense que me rechazarias pero no me correspondiste para luego sonreirme solo a mi,y despuer marcharte hacia el pozo y desaparecer.

5 AÑOS DESPUES

Ya han pasado 5 años y estoy en el jardin de mi castillo solo recordando lo que ha pasado en este tiempo despues de que te fuiste pense que no te volveria a ver culpandome y culpando a mi estupido orgullo pero cuando me disponia a ir aparesiste con tu enorme sonrisa y me tomaste de la mano para decirme que tu madre me enviava saludos y diciendome esperaba que te cuidara luego dijiste que el pozo se cerraria para siempre,una pequeña risa me saca de mis recuerdos y veo a 2 pequeñas niñas viendome y soriendome,dos niñas de largo pelo negro con mechones plateados y unos ojos color ambar como los mios y son nuetras hijas Sakura y Misuki y atras de ellas vienes tú con tu hermoso kimono de princesa y tu pelo azabache ondeando al viento y tus ojos azules puestos en mi y en el pequeño bulto en tus brazos te acercas a mi y te beso para luego quitar la manta del pequeño bulto y descubrir un pequeño cachorro de poco cabello plateado con mechones negros y unos hermosos ojos azules como los tuyos nuestro pequeño shizuka

Por mi orgullo queme decia que era debil al enamorarme de ti estube a punto de perderte y ahora por mi orgullo que es mi familia soy mucho mas fuerte que antes por que tu mi Kagome y mis hijos son ese algo que tengo que proteger como me lo dijo un dia mi padre "Sesshomaru tienes algo que proteger" ahora te puedo contestar padre si Si lo tengo

FIN


End file.
